The Loud House
The Loud House is an American animated television series created by Chris Savino, and produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios for Nickelodeon. The series is inspired by Savino’s own "chaotic life growing up in a huge household", and follows a boy named Lincoln, who lives at home with his ten sisters. Three seasons of the show have been greenlit, the first of which contains 26 episodes and the second of which also contains 26. The series premiered on May 2, 2016. Plot Welcome to the Loud House! Home to Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily and… Lincoln Loud! As the only brother in the house with five older sisters, five younger sisters and one bathroom, life in the Loud house can get pretty crazy. From unwanted makeovers to exploding science experiments to getting the perfect seat for the family road trip, there's no problem too large--or bedroom too small-- for Lincoln! And despite all of the headaches, he wouldn't have it any other way. Lincoln's secret to surviving in the Loud House? Always have a plan. And with a little help from his best friend Clyde, Lincoln can handle anything his sisters throw at him. Episodes Characters Main Characters * Lincoln Loud (voiced by Grant Palmer Episodes 1-22 and Collin Dean Episodes 23-present) — At 11 years old, Lincoln is the only son and middle child of the Loud children; he is an avid reader of comic books and frequently speaks to the viewers about other things and on how he gets around the often chaotic conditions of the household by finding creative solutions to his problems. * Lori Loud (voiced by Catherine Taber) — At 17 years old, Lori is the eldest of the Loud children. She is depicted as bossy, sarcastic and condescending towards her siblings. Despite this, she cares deeply about her brother and sisters. She often talks on her smartphone and uses it to talk to her boyfriend Bobby. * Leni Loud (voiced by Liliana Mumy) — At 16 years old, she is the second oldest of the Loud children; Leni is depicted as a dumb blonde who is kind and pretty but is naive and lacks intelligence and awareness. She shows talents in fashion designing. * Luna Loud (voiced by Nika Futterman) — At 15 years old, she is the third oldest child of the Loud family; Luna is a free-spirited musician interested in rock and roll music, and she owns and plays an electric guitar and other instruments. * Luan Loud (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) — At 14 years old, she is fourth oldest of the Loud children; Luan is fond of practical jokes and comedy. She wears braces, has squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes, and owns a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts. * Lynn Loud (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) — At 13 years old, she is the fifth oldest of the Loud children; Lynn is very energetic and competitive and often engages in sports and other physical activities. * Lucy Loud (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) — At 8 years old, she's the fifth youngest of the Loud children; Lucy is a cynical, deadpan and sarcastic emo girl, who dresses in black and has an interest in poetry and gothic fiction. She has very pale skin and long black hair that conceals her eyes. Lucy also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings. * Lana Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) — At 6 years old, she is Lola's identical twin sister and fourth youngest of the Loud Family. Unlike her sister, she is a fun-loving tomboy who loves to get her hands dirty, which often annoys Lola. She is also a skilled mechanic and plumber. * Lola Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) — At 6 years old, she and Lana are identical twin sisters and the third youngest of the children. Lola is a bratty girly-girl, who dresses in pink princess attire and acts as a tattletale for the family. She and Lana are missing their front teeth. * Lisa Loud (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) — At 4 years old, she is the second youngest of the Loud children; Lisa is a child prodigy, who has graduated college with a PhD and often engages in complex equations and experiments. She wears large glasses and speaks with a lateral lisp. * Lily Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) — At 15 months, the youngest child of the Loud family; Lily is an infant, who tends to defecate in her diaper and leave a foul stench, which disgust her older siblings. She can walk independently and can be carried by one of her siblings for longer distances. * Clyde McBride (voiced by Caleel Harris) — At 11 years old, he is Lincoln's best friend, who serves as a wingman to him in his exploits. He is an only child and spends almost all of his time with Lincoln. Clyde harbors an unrequited crush on Lori. Production Chris Savino based The Loud House on his own experiences growing up in a large family. He pitched the idea to Nickelodeon in 2013 as a 2½-minute short for their annual Animated Shorts Program. In June 2014, Nickelodeon announced that The Loud House had been picked up for a season of 13 episodes. The episode order was later increased to 26. Early in development, the Loud family was originally going to be a family of rabbits, and instead of 11 children, there were going to be 26, a reference to the fact that rabbits can reproduce so quickly. Clyde was a beaver at this point. An employee at Nickelodeon suggested to Savino that it would be best if the characters were humans. At first, Savino disliked the idea. However, the more Savino thought about it, the more he realized that the characters being human was a more striking choice, so he changed the characters from rabbits to humans, and also lowered the number of children from 26 to 11 in order to make things less complicated. Jam Filled Entertainment, a Canadian-based animation studio located at Ottawa (now owned by Boat Rocker Media), animates the whole series digitally with Toon Boom Harmony software. Animation Notes *The show's animation style has been inspired by various newspaper comics: **The backgrounds are more crudely styled than those of the characters, and the detailing of paper can be seen. The episode title cards are also in the style of such. **Certain things don't move, such as the flag at Lincoln's school. *Occasionally, some characters are drawn with their eyebrows floating above their eyes, or partially detached from their head. *All characters have black eyes instead of colored eyes. In addition, when a character's eyes are closed, the lids are usually shadowed in a darker color than their skin. *Characters only have four fingers. *To add the feel of 90's shows, Mom and Dad's faces are blocked and usually seen from chin down. Other adults avert this. The trope is discontinued in the second season premiere episode "11 Louds a Leapin'". According to Chris Savino on his Instagram, the reason why he concealed the parents' faces during Season 1 is to visually empower the Loud kids to solve their own problems. Trivia *The name of the series is a pun on the phrase "loud house", which means a very noisy house. This is also a reference to the Loud family's constant mess. *The title design of the series remembers The Mickey Mouse Show title. *For the creation of the show, Savino took some art concepts from different comic strips like Peanuts and Dennis the Menance. He also based it on some of his first works like Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnold!, and Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. *This is the first cartoon created and directed by Savino himself, as in the other cartoons where he worked on, he was only the producer, or storyboard artist. *This is also the first Nickelodeon animated series that shows a homosexual couple, becoming a more popular and controversial series. *The way that the Loud parents' faces were never seen in the first season remembers earlier cartoons, like the parents from Cow and Chicken, the humans from Tom & Jerry (whom faces are never seen) and Ms. Bellum from The Powerpuff Girls.